


Гость

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: После EoT и ухода Теннанта из "Доктора Кто".





	Гость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luinil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/gifts).



В Шотландии было хорошо, как может быть хорошо в родных краях. Привычный пейзаж, покалывающий кожу ветер, шум листвы в саду. Именно то, что было ему нужно для небольшой передышки перед новыми съемками. Ну, может быть немного бренди и камин. Второго, к сожалению, не было, зато первого целая бутылка.  
Девид не любил пить один, но до прихода друзей было еще несколько часов, а расслабиться хотелось. Он плеснул себе в стакан немного темно-коричневой жидкости и уселся на диван. Всё-таки съемные квартиры не сравняться с домом. Здесь нет уюта, какого-то тепла, хотя если прожить в такой достаточно долго, то и она покажется родной. Так было в Кардифе, пока он снимался в «Докторе кто».   
Теннант вздохнул и поставил стакан на журнальный столик. Раздался звонок в дверь. Девид удивленно поднял взгляд на часы, было слишком рано для гостей. Он легко поднялся с дивана и подошел к входной двери.  
\- Кто?  
\- Свои.  
Девид заколебался. Конечно, он узнал голос, но сам факт присутствия этого человека здесь слегка выбивал из привычного хода вещей. Щелкнул дверной замок. Знакомая улыбка блеснула с порога.  
\- Давно не виделись, Доктор.  
\- Ой, прекрати меня так называть уже, - поморщился Теннант.  
\- Но ты всё еще введешься на это, поэтому не прекращу, - засмеялся нежданный гость. – Привет, Девид!  
\- Привет, Джон!   
Теннант радостно обнял друга, потом пропустил того в квартиру и запер дверь.  
\- А у тебя тут мило, - прокомментировал Симм, оглядывая гостиную. – Отлично устроился.  
\- Спасибо. Выпьешь?  
\- Я только зашел, а ты уже предлагаешь что-нибудь алкогольное? - улыбнулся Джон, усаживаясь на диван без приглашения.  
\- Может я имел в виду чай.  
\- О каком чае может идти речь, когда у тебя на столе стоит бутылка бренди.  
\- Как же мне тебя не хватало, - рассмеялся Девид и налил два стакана. Один протянул Симму, усаживаясь рядом.  
\- Итак…  
\- Итак? – повторил за ним гость, делая первый глоток.  
\- Какими судьбами?   
\- Съемки, - коротко ответил Джон и прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку дивана.   
\- В связи с этим решил навестить меня?  
\- Я не мог упустить такой шанс. К тому же, у меня для тебя новость. Ты со своим театром совсем отстал от новостей киноиндустрии.  
\- И какие же у тебя новости? – Теннант неотрывно наблюдал, как Джон лениво покачивает бокал в руке, как сглатывает, чуть сжимая губы, и приподнимает брови, когда говорит. Расслабленная поза и прикрытые глаза - всё это было так привычно и знакомо, что на Девида накатило странное ощущение дежа-вю. Кардиф, вечер после съемок, Джон лежит, положив голову на его колени, и что-то рассказывает, вертя в руках стакан с виски. Теннант поспешно глотнул бренди, чтобы сбросить с себя наваждение.  
\- Так какие новости?  
\- Я возвращаюсь в «Доктор кто», - не открывая глаз, произнес Симм.  
\- Ты что, прости?  
\- Возвращаюсь в сериал.  
Дно стакана гулко стукнулось об стол, когда Девид поспешно поставил его, потому что почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась неприятная дрожь и в груди что-то сдавило. Он постарался прокашляться, но голос всё равно прозвучал хрипловато.  
\- Они возвращают Мастера?  
Симм открыл глаза и перевел взгляд на Девида. Он даже прекратил покачивать стакан и теперь просто поставил его на колено, чуть подавшись вперед.  
\- Ты рад? – тихо спросил Джон. Зеленые глаза внимательно наблюдали, они как будто сканировали, изучали. Теннанта всегда слегка пугал этот взгляд. Он знал, что сейчас лучше ответить честно, иначе Джон почувствует ложь, просто будет знать и всё. Поэтому «нет» Девид произнес довольно четко и громко, чтобы не пришлось повторять дважды.  
\- Это хорошо, - удовлетворенно кивнул Симм и тоже поставил бренди на стол.  
\- Почему? – немного растерялся Девид, ожидая совсем другой реакции на свои слова. В груди всё еще неприятно покалывало, а в висках стучала кровь.  
\- Потому что меня не приглашали обратно, и Мастера они не возвращают, - просто ответил Джон и прежде, чем Теннант успел что-то спросить, продолжил. – Но мне всё еще приятно, что ты считаешь меня своим Мастером.  
На его лице появилась такая самодовольная улыбка, что у Девида кулаки зачесались от желания немедленно стереть её с лица. Но он знал гораздо более действенный способ.  
\- Конечно, считаю, - подражая интонации гостя, произнес Теннант и ловко притянул Симма к себе. – Ты и есть мой.  
Судя по тому, что губы Джона уже через секунду впились в его, он не имел ничего против такого утверждения.


End file.
